


Panic Attack Park

by connabonmurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 2 POVs, 3rd person, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Relationships, Everybody Lives, Multi, Skateboarding, Skateboarding AU, Skater boy AU, Slow Burn, Trans Connor, Tree Bros, idk how to do these lol, less angst than usual slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabonmurphy/pseuds/connabonmurphy
Summary: Skater boy au:Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen are high school seniors that go to different schools and meet at a skate park. it all gets gayer from there.





	Panic Attack Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan gets gay in a skate park.
> 
> TW: moderate blood mention (not mentioned in a self destructive way)

Everyone whispered about The Infamous Connor Murphy, but no one had the courage to talk to him. One could imagine the comments made about the high school senior, but of course no one had to. Even, and especially, Connor himself. Contrary to popular belief, Connor wasn't blind or deaf. He saw, heard, and even found comedy in the remarks made about him. The boy thought he'd seen it all, from trans and gay jokes to people calling him too pathetic to actually finish his suicide, but oh, was he wrong. There was one comment he had yet to hear. One comment that would keep him awake at night, unable to process his emotions. Nobody, not even that who commented, was aware of the implications said comment would leave.

"J-Jared you know that this is a-a bad idea and you, uh, you know I d-don't want to be here. L-let me out of the car. Um, please?". Evan Hansen, high school senior that forgot to pop a pill this morning, was clutching onto Mr. InYourMomsAss(Jared for short)' passenger side handle for dear life. Jared was actually a fantastic driver; going the speed limit, smooth with the wheel. Evan just felt like he was in Fast & Furious because his anxiety was putting a bit too much step in his pep.

"Oh stop being such a pansy,"

_Ouch._

"If we don't like it there we can just go back to my house and skate in my driveway like the losers we are" Jared stated, looking over at Evan just a little too often for Evan to feel safe with him behind the wheel.

"Whatever ok. Am I, just gonna like, sit? Just sit there?"

"That was the plan compadre".

The drive to the skate park wasn't long after that, and Evan didn't seem to loosen his grip on the handle once they arrived.

"C'mon"

"No I'll stay in here thanks" (or "NOI'LLSTAYINHERETHANKS")

"You're gonna cook yourself in here"

"That's fine."

"You fucking cuckold jesus _christ_ come _on_ " Jared was trying his best to pry each of Evans fingers off the handle with every syllable he spoke, until finally Evan gave in to the pure pain Jared's nails were causing on his skin. "Now then, carry my board"

_Um._

_No?_

Jared shoved his Dollar General looking skateboard in Evan's face, Evan held it for a few seconds, almost befuddled, and then dropped it. Right on the ground.

They both stared at the board for a solid 6 seconds, before Jared's "Well. Shit. Guess that settles that, haha," followed by him picking up his own skateboard and carrying it through the gate of the park. Both of the seniors knew Evan wasn't usually this mean (or as Jared would say, "savage"), but Jared didn't usually wake Evan up at 8am during the summer to go to a park that would've been better named Anxiety Park than anything else.

As the two boys entered the skate park, Evan was surprised to see only 3 other people there. This wasn't how it looked in the movies at all. There were usually at least twenty people with a third of them either selling or buying drugs in the back. He watches too many crime shows. Anyways, it was definitely a group of 2 college dropouts, and what looked to be a college sophomore flying solo. He looked cool as hell. Jared knew it too, based on how they both looked at him and then back to each other in awe.

Evan found a seat at a bench inside the park gate, and stared at Jared with a look of "Well?"

"Oh shut up Hansen"

"I-I didn't say anything"

"I saw the way you looked at me" He said, getting a bit too defensive too fast. Was he scared? Was "the insanely cool Jared Kleinman" scared of a hole in the ground? Evan almost couldn't believe it. But he did. Because Evan was scared of the same hole in the ground, only Evan didn't like to skateboard.

The other three guys at the park didn't look scared of the bowl (however only 1 was actually in the bowl, the other two were definitely trading drugs), but the one who was skating obviously looked like he'd done this for years. The skateboarder suddenly did a kickflip off the other end of the bowl, and Evan, absolutely amazed at how utterly fucking cool he looked, whispered "oh my god that was so cool."

Only, Evan wanted it to be a whisper. Instead, he completely overshot his volume and sounded more like "OhmYGODthatwasSOCOOL." Even Jared looked at Evan for a second, giving him a _dude you sound 7_ look.

Something must've gone either very right or very wrong in that moment because it completely made Mr. Cool lose his concentration and wipe out on the pavement, making Evan want to disappear into said pavement. Great. Fantastic. He was totally gonna get beat up by a tough skater guy with really tight pants and a black sweatshirt draping over his broad shoulders and _WAIT am i really checking this guy out in a time like this?!_ he thought. Evan gulped, awaiting the inevitable. He was watching as the rather lanky person stood up, wiped off his knees, and shot his head up at Evan, ready to completely fuck up the guy who made him fall. But once he found out who said the comment, the boy just stared wide eyed at Evan for what seemed like forever, but was probably about three seconds, before blinking away and getting back on his skateboard.

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!_

_UM?_

At this point Evan was just glad he didn't die right then and there. 

After a minute of Jared "evaluating" the park and Evan "evaluating" the boy on the skateboard, Evan spoke up. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I mean, I'm sure you're not scared-"

"I said I'm not scared psh"

"...yeah m-me too. Y-You can start at the kiddie-"

"Do you think I want to start at the kiddie ramp?!" He shouted, running towards the bowl, putting his skateboard down along the edge, and finally, completely eating shit. Evan wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or dissolve into the ground below him because of the attention Jared's yelling and failing caused. 

So he tried to do both, and failed at doing either. Evan was just staring wide eyed at the place where Jared was 2 seconds ago, unable to move, until he heard a faint "Evannnn?"

Evan snapped out of his embarrassment trance to see if Jared was breathing and/or bleeding, to find that he was both. "Are you ok?" was all Evan was able to choke out.

"Ya win some ya lose some. I mean I'm no where close to as bloody as your moms-"

"JARED."

Jared was cracking up. He was glad to see him cracking up after such a fall. 

"Did you bring any bandaids?" Jared asked, showing him the deep wound that was made on his left knee.

"1) No, 2) bandaids wouldn't help on a wound that d-deep regardless, and 3) why weren't you wearing kn-knee pads? I saw them in the back of your car"

"Knee pads are the dumbest looking item to wear. Ever. I'd rather wear a strap on"

Evan knew that should've expected as such. Well now Evan was stuck looking for something to wrap around Jared's knee to stop the blood, when a black sweatshirt quite literally seemed to fall from the sky.

A second later he found out it was tossed upward to him by the one and only cute skater boy, with his almost-nonexistent-but-still-better-than-Evans biceps on full display.

_oh my god Evan stop it calm down right-_

Another second of confusion passed before he heard the dark haired boy speak for the first time, while he was balancing with his skateboard on the side of the bowl. "Wrap that around the cut. Fold the body so it fits around the knee and use the arms to tie it." Evan looked at the boy as if to say _thank you_ , but before that could happen, he was already on the other side of that part of the park. 

Now Evan was just staring at the sweatshirt and the person that was once there. A beat.

"Any day now big boy"

"Don't, call me big boy. That's weird."

"Sorry, I tend to pick up on the stuff that Heidi says to me when we're having sex"

"D-Do you want the sweatshirt or not?"

"Yes master"

"Why are we friends?" 

Evan finished rolling up the body of the sweatshirt and started wrapping it around his friends knee. Jared winced once or twice when the zipper would touch his gashed knee, but other than that, the sweatshirt helped to stop the bleeding completely. That was helpful.

After their bowl fiasco, Evan and Jared moved over to the kiddie ramps, which Jared caught on to surprisingly fast. However, just because they we're in a different part of the skate park, didn't mean he couldn't glance over once or twice (or every five seconds) to catch a glimpse of the rather good looking skater (who was wearing knee pads and still looked hot).

About an hour passed where Evan and Jared were having a good time despite Jared's knee being gashed, when they both saw the other boy packing up his equipment to leave. Evan gave Jared a concerned look, both knowing their exact thoughts and that Evan was not comfortable talking to strangers, so Jared had to be the voice of the friendship.

Surprisingly, Jared turned very polite, which is something Evan's only seen 2 times before this (the first and second time Jared met Heidi, and that's it). "Excuse me," no answer. "Uh, sir," suddenly his head shot up. Was this guy not used to hearing _sir_? Jared continued. "I seem to have borrowed your sweatshirt but now it's covered in blood and sweat. How do you suggest I get this back to you?" Wow. Jared was laying it on thick today.

"Just, keep it. Family's rich, they sell those at Walmart. I'll be fine."

"Well fuck, sweet" Jared immediately broke the act as he turned to Evan, who, at this point, had no idea how to feel about this.

"Uh-um, uh thank y-you, uh, s-sir" Evan managed to gulp out. _Wow real good job loving the massive stutter wowie you're smooth_ he thought.

And just as fast as he left after giving them the sweatshirt the first time, he borderline bolted. Not scared bolted or anxious bolted, just, "I know this is going to get very weird very soon so I'm going to save us all that trouble" kind of nearly bolting. Evan was glad about that.

-

The drive home was, well, a trip. Jared's driving was alright, Evan didn't have as much anxiety as the ride this morning, but Jared would not. Stop. Being. An ass. "OoOoOoOOOH YEA SKATER DUDE SHOVE THAT SKATE BOARD UP MY ASS MMMM" was what the majority of the car ride sounded like. That, and Jared (and sometimes even Evan too) cracking up at how funny his "acting" was, despite how Jared was actually making fun of Evan.

"Shut up Jared, you thought he was hot too"

"Yeah, but you were practically eating his ass for an hour gay."

"An hour gay?"

"Like, instead of 'for an hour straight'. God, why do jokes always get less funny when they're explained. Whatever"

-

_**"YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKING ASS EATING FUCKING FURRY ASS PIECE-"** _

They were having a bit of trouble getting the sweatshirt off his knee due to some of the threads getting caught inside of him. _Hehe. Inside of him. Hehehe._

"Jared shh m-my, all my neighbors are go-gonna hear you!"

"It's not the first time they heard screaming coming from this house Hansen," Jared snarled at him through all his knee pain. Did he really need to make a sex joke right now? No. Did he? Of course he did. He's Jared I've-banged-your-mom-so-many-times-it's-in- _Ripley's-Believe-It-or-Not_ Kleinman.

"Ok don't hate me but one, two, three!" (or "okdonthatemebUTONETWOTHREE!!!!") and ripped the sweatshirt out from his dried bloody wound, taking the loose thread with it.

"Hm. Didn't hurt so bad. Thanks buddy," Jared said completely calmly, 5-starring Evans back as a... thank you gift? "So who's taking the sweatshirt?"

"ME or um y-ya know I, uh, I-I did help you tie it and, um, I got it-it out, like, the thread, and stuff. um"

"Dude. Chill. I'll let you keep your fantasy boyfriend's sweatshirt. Just don't cream in it while trying to see what he smells like."

Evan had no point in defending himself. Not because it was true, but because he and Jared had been friends long enough to know that he was just being an asshole for kicks.

-

After Jared left house, Evan put the blood stained sweatshirt in the washer. _Good thing this thing's black_ , he thought. Once both the washer-dryer and the current airing episode of _NCIS: Los Angeles_ were finished, he looked for any indication as to who this mystery boy was. He wasn't sure what, exactly, he was looking for, except for a name of any kind.

After two minutes of evaluating the strangers sweatshirt, he found a section of embroidery on the back side of the tag, obviously done by someone with lots of time on their hands; a housewife, by chance. He began reading:

"Connor Murphy"  
"If found, return to:"

And there read the address of the face now with a name. Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy
> 
> its because she has crippling anxiety lol
> 
> also i love Jared Kleinman. im gonna try to put him in as much of this as seems natural.  
> my boi.

**Author's Note:**

> he was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy
> 
> its because she has crippling anxiety lol
> 
> also i love Jared Kleinman. i'm gonna try and put him in as much of this as seems natural.  
> my boi.


End file.
